<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>won't tell a soul by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832581">won't tell a soul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Arcana (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bestiality, F/M, Infidelity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:41:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lucio tries his kinks out on Asra's apprentice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana), Apprentice/Melchior (The Arcana), Lucio (The Arcana)/Reader, Lucio (The Arcana)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>won't tell a soul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You step into Lucio’s fantastically opulent bedroom, the note with his elegant cursive clutched between your fingers. It tells you that the Countess will be out of the palace today. It also tells you that he finds himself craving your presence, which you are uncertain whether or not to believe, although the opposite is indeed true. You have been able to think of nothing but the indecipherable Count for the past week.</p>
<p>The man in question is waiting for you on his massive bed, his legs stretched out as if to display himself to his fullest potential. In the corner, his dogs are dozing unobtrusively.</p>
<p>“Hello, lovely,” Lucio says, his pale gaze catching yours as he smiles, a hint of cruel mischief tilting his lips. “I have an idea for tonight. I thought we’d try something new. You don’t mind, do you?” He sits up and shifts to the edge of the bed, waiting.</p>
<p>You shake your head as you step towards him, reaching for his outstretched hand. It still boggles your mind that you’re here with Lucio, that the Count of Vesuvia actually wants someone like you, a lowly magician’s apprentice. Half the time, you find that you are utterly tongue-tied around him, intimidated and aroused by his thin-lipped smiles and his piercing stare in equal measure.</p>
<p>He is, thus far, your first and only lover, but you have a feeling that he is particularly adventurous even by others’ standards. Still, he hasn’t hurt you so far, not yet.</p>
<p>“Take off your clothes, my pretty,” he says, still smiling that predator’s smile of his as he himself begins to strip before you. First his sash, and then his coat and his vest, and then on and on until you are both standing bare before each other, goosepimples rising on your skin from the cold.</p>
<p>As if he can read your mind, Lucio croons, “I’ll never hurt you, sweet thing. We’ll have fun tonight.” His voice is soothing, and yet it prickles with danger at the same time, raising all the hairs on the nape of your neck.</p>
<p>“Come, we’ll start here.” Rising to his feet, he leads you to his desk, where his chair has been turned so that it is facing outwards at the rest of the room. Before it is a low stool that looks heavy and gold-plated, and it is over this stool that he pushes you down slowly, his clawed golden hand heavy on the nape of your neck. You suck in a nervous breath as your knees hit the floor, your stomach pillowed by the silk cushion on the stool. The terror that Lucio and his unpredictable ideas induces in you is always unreasonably arousing, and you find yourself already excited for what is to come.</p>
<p>Taking a seat on his chair, Lucio drags it closer so that you can brace your hands on his thighs. He is quite obviously already hard, and you only blink slightly when his weeping cock brushes against your cheek like an overly friendly kitten.</p>
<p>Lucio runs his flesh fingers through your hair lightly, his expression above you a mystery. “You know what to do, don’t you?” he says, his tone strangely indulgent as he leans back in his chair, the lines of his thighs languid and relaxed.</p>
<p>You blow out a nervous breath before craning your neck up slightly, mouth open and reaching for the head of his cock. Lucio shivers against you as you suck at him lightly, swirling your tongue firmly over the bulbous tip, the taste bitter on your tongue. You inch downwards ever so slowly, pausing to lave every inch of him with careful attention before taking him deeper into your mouth, your tongue wide and flat against the underside of his cock.</p>
<p>“Just a little more, darling,” he says, and he sounds almost unconcerned, but you can feel the tightness thrumming beneath his skin when his hand comes around to cup the back of your head. He pushes you the final inch down quite suddenly, and tears immediately flood your eyes as your gag reflex kicks into action.</p>
<p><em>Please</em>, you try to say, but only muffled, choked whines sound from your stuffed throat. Your hands push desperately at his thighs, but his grip feels like stone, solid and immovable against your struggles.</p>
<p>“Breathe through your nose. It’s not that hard, pet,” he coaxes, and you think that if only his cheek were in reach, you would quite gladly slap him into oblivion right then. You force yourself to settle all the same, sucking in half-panicked, violent breaths through your nose. It takes you another moment to realise that you are drooling quite copiously over him at this point, your lips gaping open around the base of his cock, but he doesn’t seem to care all that much.</p>
<p>“Lovely,” he purrs, and you feel the heavy pat of his metal hand on your head. “Now just stay there for a while, won’t you.” His hand is still pressing your head down anyway, and you have little choice other than to remain motionless obediently, concentrating on regulating your breathing as you wait at Lucio’s pleasure.</p>
<p>Above you, you hear a short, sharp whistle, and then the sudden jingle of a collar as one of the dogs approaches from the corner of the room, summoned by its master. You glance to the right, but it isn’t in view, and you shift slightly, your stomach uncomfortably damp with perspiration where it has been pressed against the warm silk.</p>
<p>Lucio gives your head another pat, and then he says, his voice lower and more commanding than the sensual tone he always uses with you, “Melchior, mount.” You blink, forehead resting against his hard stomach, and the full, terrible realisation of what he’s just said doesn’t set in until you feel the sudden warmth of long fur pressing against your back, the large dog’s full weight settling against you.</p>
<p><em>Oh,</em> you think, and then, <em>oh gods</em>. You twitch in Lucio’s hold, whimpering as Melchior begins to thrust against you, his pelt hot and thick against your skin as he searches blindly for your hole. This is wrong. You don’t want this – do you?</p>
<p>“Darling,” Lucio whispers soothingly, cutting through the fog of confusion beginning to cloud your thoughts. “You’re doing well. Remember to breathe.”</p>
<p>You moan around his length, frightened, and you hear his soft, sharp chuckle in response. Just then, you feel something hard and narrow slide into you, and Melchior’s movements abruptly become more frantic, his paws clutching at your sides as he pants hotly against your neck.</p>
<p>There is a dog humping your ass. There is a dog <em>inside</em> you, you think, dazed.</p>
<p>Finally, Lucio releases your head and you immediately pull off his cock, gasping for air, your chin glistening with saliva. You have only a moment to recover before he places his hand on the back of your head again, exerting no pressure but serving as a clear enough signal. You take him into your mouth once more, but this time he is the one who begins to move, sliding wetly in and out of your mouth as you keep your jaw loose and wide. You can hardly feel Melchior inside you although his weight is heavy against your back, and you keep most of your attention on Lucio’s cock in your mouth, his thrusts firm and controlled.</p>
<p>And that’s when you feel it – the <em>thing </em>inside you begins to swell until it feels almost like the size of a human, but there’s something at its base that is very much out of proportion to the parts that you are used to. It continues to swell until your opening is swollen and sore, your muscles fluttering weakly as it struggles to close around Melchior’s knot, although it really feels to you like it might burst out of you at any moment with how large it is. The dog gives a final huff and twists off you, and you wince when the knot pulls against your entrance. Its pulsing is a manic heartbeat inside you, hot strings of dog semen filling you up as Melchior stands patiently, tied to you as he continues to ejaculate.</p>
<p>The sight seems to please Lucio, because he gives a low, guttural groan, so unlike the polished voice that he always affects. Shifting forward in his chair, he begins to thrust more violently into you, so much so that you have to close your eyes and simply take it. Grabbing the back of your head, Lucio pulls you against him, pressing your nose against his crotch as he finds his release with a feral-sounding snarl. Your throat works convulsively as you fight to swallow all the semen as it comes, panting at the bitter tang.</p>
<p>Lucio holds you in place for a moment longer, his breathing no longer measured and even, and then he lets you go, his cock sliding flaccidly out of your mouth, damp with spit. He bends so that he’s at eye level with you for what feels like the first time that night, and his pale eyes are uncharacteristically soft.</p>
<p>“You pretty thing,” he says, almost like a curse, and he catches your chin roughly between his fingers. Leaning forward, he kisses you, his tongue sliding against yours aggressively as if he wants nothing more than to lick every last trace of himself from your mouth. You sigh, clutching at his shoulders as you press closer to him, and finally you feel Melchior’s knot deflate enough to pop smoothly out of you. You can feel a distinct wetness trickling down your thigh, but you choose to focus on Lucio’s mouth on yours instead.</p>
<p>By the time he’s done kissing you, Lucio is half-erect again, and his gaze is unabashedly hungry as it rakes over your naked body.</p>
<p>“Let’s put some of my seed inside you as well, shall we?” he says wickedly, and your heart immediately begins to pound at the danger in his expression. Shoving the stool aside with a clatter, he pushes you down onto your back on the floor, nudging your legs wide before thrusting roughly into you without warning. Closing your eyes, you let out a breath at the familiar feeling of his cock filling you up, finally hardening fully as his hips begin to move against you.</p>
<p>“Ah, you’re nice and wet,” Lucio says, looking annoyingly satisfied as he smirks down at you. “Melchior got you all ready for me, didn’t he?” His thrusts start out as they always do, long, slow strokes that wind you up closer and closer to your peak with every aching, torturous drag. He smiles, softer this time as he watches your expression, his hands planted firmly on either side of your head. He is quite the master at this, at bringing you to the edge before pulling you back, over and over until you are writhing and begging beneath him.</p>
<p>He’s quicker to lose control this time though, the elegance of his features contorting into a wild snarl as he begins to pound into you, deep and uneven, his flesh slapping wetly against yours. Every stroke is bliss to you and you wrap your legs tightly around his torso, wanting to keep him inside you forever. Whiteness flashes before your eyes as he grunts, pushing as deep into you as he can get, your inner walls contracting rhythmically about him until you’re laying limp-boned and exhausted beneath him.</p>
<p>“Sweet thing,” Lucio sighs, a bead of sweat rolling off his chin and onto your skin. “You’re all mine, aren’t you? All mine.” He splays a hand over you possessively, and you find that you can do nothing more than blink at him, your chest rising and falling rapidly as you try to catch your breath. He gives you a sharp smile, this one all teeth, before leaning down to kiss you once more, although this time he catches your lower lip between his teeth until he draws blood.</p>
<p>“Do you think,” he muses when he draws back, his nose an inch from yours, “Melchior would like to have another go?”</p>
<p>“You’re ridiculous,” you mumble flatly, winding your fingers tight in his golden hair before dragging his mouth down to yours again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>